One Heck of a Night
by Fluffy no Danna
Summary: Tormenting children, scaring homophobes, Bakura and Mariku's dates always end pleasureably. Pure pwp going on here, psychoshipping is the main pairing with angstshipping soon to come. Enjoy!
1. Psychoshipping

***Edit- thanks to RoseleafISHTAR for pointing out my mistake. Accidentally posted Not All He Appears to Be instead / sorry guys. It's all fixed now~!**

**Well this was a treat to write~! Screammealullaby requested a psychoshipping, so this is for her! 8D I have to say writing psychoshipping was fun, I think I might write more in the future~!**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemon, some foul language(who really cares in this case though write?) and the works~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi which is not me**

Two cackling figures approach a seemingly peaceful home, startling strangers walking near them on the sidewalk. A young child stares up at the two with wide blue eyes, an air of innocence surrounding him. The first figure with long silver hair and dark brown eyes spots the kid and elbows his friend in the side. The second figure, with spiky blond hair and tan skin, looks down at the kid and grins. He lowers to be eye level with the child and gives a freaky grin. "You know what happens when children stare at strangers for too long?"

Nervously, the child shakes his head no. This causes the two towering figures to chuckle darkly. The tan figure smirks, exposing razor sharp teeth. "Well then, I feel it's best you know…" He leans in closer, the child now visibly shaking. "They… die." He whispers causing the child to shout, running away with large tears running down his face.

"Haha, nice one Mariku. That brat's going to have nightmares for weeks because of that." The silver haired male cackles, grabbing hold of his sides to try to contain his insane laughter.

Mariku stands up and smirks, watching the child run up to his parents, which earns Mariku a vicious glare from the child's mother. "Weeks? I'd say that child is going to wet himself for months on end because of that Bakura."

Smirking like his tanned companion, Bakura tugs onto his sleeve before walking off. "I say we leave before we have to out run the cops that pissed off woman is going to call on us." He chuckles darkly.

Mariku grins and walks with Bakura, sliding his hand down to entwine with Bakura's fingers. The silver haired male just raises his eyebrows, silently demanding Mariku to explain his strange actions. "Don't you notice how disturbed everyone looks? I freaking love scaring homophobes, don't you?" He purrs, pulling Bakura back against him.

Bakura smirks as he notes all of the disgusted looks they are receiving. "You know they probably would be less disgusted if you'd stop molesting me." He smirks as he feels Mariku's hands wander up his shirt, causing Bakura to shiver.

"I don't hear you complaining." Mariku purrs, nibbling on Bakura's ear.

Smirking devilishly, Bakura frees himself from Mariku's grasp, pulling at his hand to lead him up to the perfectly harmless house. Once settled inside Mariku makes quick work with Bakura's shirt before pinning him to the wall. "I see that we're not wasting time today."

Mariku smirks using one hand to pin both of Bakura's pale ones above his head, his other hand rubbing along Bakura's exposed torso. His breath ghosts over Bakura's pale skin as he trails kisses along his collarbone. Bakura moans in pleasure as Mariku bites down on his neck, causing blood to leak out of the puncture marks. He licks the blood up greedily, feeling Bakura shiver against him. Bakura can feel Mariku smirks against his skin before biting at his earlobe. "I never waste time Kura."

Shivering delightfully, Bakura grinds his hips against Mariku's causing both of them to hiss in pleasure. Mariku smirks again before kissing along Bakura's jaw stopping when he reaches Bakura's pale lips. He roughly slams his lips onto Bakura's, entering the two into a heated kiss. Mariku's free hand slithers behind Bakura's neck, pulling his face closer into the kiss. He bites at Bakura's bottom lip, drawing blood while causing Bakura to gasp from the pleasure. Mariku takes full advantage and darts his tongue inside, enjoying the taste of blood mixed in with Bakura's taste. Mariku grinds his hips into Bakura's causing him to back into the wall behind him. Bakura releases another pleasurable moan, causing the two to separate for air. Mariku smirks and tilts his head back, pointing towards the stairs. "Wanna take this to the bedroom?"

Bakura smirks, lust blazing in his dark eyes. "The couch is closer." He whispers seductively.

Smirking in delight, Mariku swiftly picks Bakura up and promptly drops him, not too gently, on the couch. Bakura smirks up at Mariku who swiftly discards himself of his own shirt. Mariku climbs on top of Bakura, grinning when he feels pale arms slither across the back of his neck, slamming his lips onto Bakura's own. They wrestle for dominance with Mariku quickly winning, his tongue slithering deliciously into Bakura's mouth. Bakura's hands tug at Mariku's spiky blond hair roughly, causing Mariku to groan in pleasure. They separate for air, both panting heavily.

Mariku's eyes rake over Bakura's pale and sweaty torso hungrily. "Let's rid you of these annoying jeans hmm?" He says, swiftly pulling off Bakura's pants and boxers in one go, exposing Bakura's pulsing member. "Mmm delicious."

Bakura smirks, his hands rubbing against Mariku's well-toned chest. "See something you like?" Mariku nods his head. "Then do something about it."

Grinning deviously, Mariku grabs hold of Bakura's length and roughly pumps up and down, causing Bakura to moan loudly. Bakura's sharp nails rake across Mariku's back, scratching along the deep scars. Mariku's hisses in pleasure, the feeling of his blood run down his back from Bakura's scratches turning him on even more. Bakura takes a blood stained hand and promptly licks the red liquid off his pale fingers. Mariku shivers at the erotic display, his hands running along Bakura's thighs. His mouth licks along Bakura's chest, biting down on one of his nipples. He sucks and bites, hardening the nub before moving to the next one, giving it the same treatment. Bakura arches into the pleasurable touch.

"Gah fuck Ma-Mariku ngh, loose the damn pan- ahh p-pants already." Bakura moans out while his hands shakily grip Mariku's jeans.

Mariku smirks, gridding his hips onto Bakura's throbbing member, making them both moan loudly from the friction. Bakura growls out frustrated, forcing himself up to get rid of Mariku's damn pants. Grinning at Bakura's irritation, Mariku kicks off his jeans and boxers. His lips find their way to Bakura's, the two kissing each other passionately. While Mariku's tongue dives into Bakura's mouth, he lifts Bakura's leg up to ready him.

Bakura squirms as he feels Mariku thrust two fingers inside of him at once. "Ahh- damn it M-Mariku," Bakura moans feeling Mariku's fingers scissor and twist all around inside of him. Mariku swiftly adds the third than fourth finger, causing Bakura to whimper quietly. Mariku's fingers stretch and twist, looking for Bakura's prostate. "Oh Ra fuck Mariku!" He screams as Mariku hits that little bundle of nerves inside of him.

Mariku smirks, hitting Bakura's prostate again, which results in Bakura wrapping his slim legs along Mariku's waist. Removing his fingers, Mariku gently caresses Bakura's face before slamming into him. Bakura shouts out, immense pain and pleasure filling his body as Mariku slowly pulls out, thrusting into him again.

"God Kura, you're so freaking tight." Mariku moans, thrusting into Bakura.

Panting heavily, Bakura scratches along Mariku's chest, causing him to bleed, "Fuck M-Mariku, deeper, faster, harder damn it!"

Mariku complies with Bakura's demands, moaning loudly as the result. Hitting Bakura's prostate, Bakura pulls Mariku as close as physically possible, his breathing fast and coming out heavy. He grabs hold of Bakura's cock, pumping in time with each thrust. A burning pressure fills Bakura as he moans out loudly, his vision going hazy from the pleasure. "Fuck I'm going to-" He moans out Mariku's name, cumming all over his stomach.

Moaning loudly, Mariku fills Bakura with his seed, panting heavily. He slowly pulls out of Bakura, but doesn't bother climbing off from on top of his pale lover. He smirks before biting down on his neck again.

Bakura groans before tugging at Mariku's hair. "Go to sleep you." He breathes out, feeling extremely drowsy.

Chuckling quietly Mariku cuddles up on Bakura's naked chest. "As you wish, see you next time then." He purrs, before going limp on Bakura's body.

Bakura smirks, playing with a few strands of Mariku's hair. He chuckles quietly before lying down. "Until next time."

Sunlight gleams off two sleeping bodies lying on a couch comfortably. The light shines on a pale face, causing the figure to scrunch up his nose in annoyance. Light, chocolate brown eyes flutter open, until widening in shock. "What the hell?"

Ryou glances at the figure lying naked and unconscious on top of him. "Malik? Oh not again," He mutters, suddenly feeling a pain in his lower back. "Seems Bakura thought it would be fair for me to deal with the joys after sex."

Sighing to himself, Ryou glances at Malik again, noting just how… pretty he looked lying there on top of him like that. His cheeks were a bit flushed from his body going through lord knows what, while his tanned skin glistens from the sweat still lingering on it. His blond hair is a complete mess yet still has that Malik touch to it, causing Ryou to smile.

"Well better get up before he does, that could make this really awkward." Ryou mumbles, gently crawling out from underneath Malik's unconscious body.

He walks out of the room to put on a pair of sweat pants, and comes back in with a soft, blue comforter. Laying it over Malik's body- so that he won't feel embarrassed upon waking up- he grins again. Satisfied with that, Ryou leaves to take a shower since he is feeling a bit gross. After he leaves, Malik cuddles up under the blanket, a smile plastered on to his face as a familiar sent fills his nose.

"Mmm Ryou."

**Well did you enjoy your read? I sure hope so~! Anyone like the Angstshipping at the end? I know I did, it's also a hint into the second (and final) chapter to this twoshot. So keep your eyes open for it, hopefully I'll have it done soon~!**

**Read, Review, or flame~! I love getting feedback~!**


	2. Angstshipping

**Here we are with the angstshipping finish to this lovely two-shot. For some reason I thought I posted this already... huh weird. Oh well it's posted now. Oh and it probably isn't needed but I should warn that the M rating is still there for some more lemony goodness! Though if you read the first chapter then I doubt you need a warning ;D**

**I don't own Yugioh, plain and simple.**

* * *

The smell of freshly made coffee wafts into the living room. Tired lavender eyes flutter open at the heavenly smell before the figure sits up. The blue comforter shifts, exposing a tanned chest. Looking down at his naked body, Malik Ishtar takes a couple minutes to register the situation. "What the hell?"

Ryou walks into the living room while drying his hair with a towel, smiling at the confused and blushing Egyptian sitting on his couch. "Morning Malik, did you have a nice sleep?"

Looking up at the white haired male, Malik sighs tiredly. "Mariku and Bakura right?"

Nodding his head Ryou heads to the kitchen. "Yep, you can shower and borrow some of my clothes if you want," He says calmly, obviously the two have gone through this before. "Also there's coffee in the kitchen if you want some."

Once Ryou leaves, Malik sighs quietly. He grabs hold of the comforter and wraps it around his body, enjoying the smell. 'Love this blanket…'

'_Ooh does little Malik have the hots for Ryou?_'

Malik rolls his lavender eyes before standing up, with the comforter still draped around his body. 'Oh shut up you, go back to sleep.'

Malik can hear Mariku chuckle in the back of his mind. '_You didn't answer my question Malik._' Sighing quietly, Malik walks towards the bathroom, trying to ignore Mariku's persistent teasing. '_Oh come on Malik, just admit it. He is quite delicious I'll give you that!_'

"Will you shut up?" Malik snaps aloud, before storming into the bathroom.

The mirror is still a bit fogged up from what Malik assumes was Ryou's shower. He drops the comforter to the floor, staring at the mirror in surprise. "What the hell? Where did these scratches come from?"

Malik glares as he hears Mariku chuckle darkly. '_Kura got a little carried away, can't blame him that was a fun night._'

Sticking his tongue out in disgust, Malik runs a hand through his messy hair. 'I do not want to hear any more Mariku.' He thinks before turning on the hot water. He steps into the shower as sighs as the hot water slashes against his tanned skin. His golden hair slicking against his back as more water pours against him. He grabs Ryou's shampoo bottle and squeezes a fair amount on to his tan hand. Lathering it into his hair, he smiles as the familiar sent of Ryou's shining white hair fills his nostrils.

'_I wonder if Ryou is a screamer._'

Malik's eye twitches as Mariku's continues his annoying comments. 'Mariku I'm serious shut up.' He retorts, adding conditioner after he finished washing the shampoo out of his hair.

'_I bet he would look just delectable withering and moaning underneath you,_' Mariku comments, smirking as he begins to notice Malik's cheeks flushing darkly. '_Just picture it, that pale body glistening with sweat and his eyes glazed over with lust._'

'S-stop it Mariku.'

Smirking in the back of Malik's mind, he releases images of him and Bakura from last night fill Malik's thoughts. Dark brown eyes flutter closed as Malik sees tan hands- his hands- roam over the pale body beneath him. Moans of pleasure and ecstasy echo in his mind, causing Malik to lean against the shower's wall while trying to force the images out of his head. As more images flash before his hazy lavender eyes he quickly turns the knob, causing the water to go ice cold. He hisses out, feeling immense pleasure from the sudden transition.

Panting heavily, Malik's body calms down. He groans loudly, before standing back up while glaring at the wall. 'Don't do that Mariku.'

'_I thought you were enjoying yourself Malik, honestly,_' Mariku chuckles. '_You know you should just fuck him. I promise you'll enjoy it._'

Malik glares. 'I am not violating Ryou. It's bad enough that our bodies are used for sex against our say in the matter.' He states, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower.

He can hear Mariku scoffing in the back of his mind as he grabs a towel and begins drying himself off. '_Please, I so see you being all gentle and sweet with him. That would not be _violating_ as you put it. Now I on the other hand would gladly ravage him. Screwing him so hard he wouldn't be able to walk in the morning._'

'You will do no such thing!' Malik snaps.

'_Well if you won't I might as well._' He comments, mostly to piss Malik off.

Wrapping the fluffy towel around his waist, Malik decides to ignore the irritating voice in the back of his mind. He walks to Ryou's bedroom; Mariku acting strangely quiet-probably realising that Malik will just ignore him now. 'I wonder what clothes I should borrow from him…'

Malik ends up borrowing a dark blue tank top and some dark jeans. Before joining Ryou in the kitchen, he goes to place the blue comforter back on the couch. Walking into the kitchen, Malik sees Ryou sitting at the table quietly drinking some coffee while reading a book. Glancing up at the sound of Malik in the kitchen Ryou smiles, "Feel better?"

"Much," Malik smiles in return, sitting down opposite of Ryou. He stares at Ryou curiously, as the white haired male gently puts down his book. "So what should we do now?"

Ryou looks over at Malik, shrugging his shoulders in a carefree fashion. "I duno, I guess we could go through me DVDs and see if there's a movie we want to watch. I don't feel like doing much today." Ryou suggests.

"Sure sounds fun." Malik agrees, getting up and following Ryou, his eyes scanning over his back.

'_See something you like?_' Mariku teases, causing Malik to blush.

'Quiet you!' He growls quietly. He notices Ryou give him an odd stare. "Oh sorry, Mariku's just annoying me."

Ryou nods his head sympathetically. "I can understand that, Bakura won't stop whining about wanting to come out and play. It's really annoying."

"Yeah, these two sure are a handful aren't they?" He laughs nervously. 'Great all Bakura is whining about is jumping Mariku. Mariku on the other hand has decided to make fun of me… great.'

'_I could do both you know._'

'Shut up!'

Malik glares before noticing that Ryou was holding out a movie in front of him. 'The Sixth Sense?' Malik gives Ryou a questioning glace, causing the pale teen to laugh.

"This is the happiest movie I own. You know that I'm fascinated by the occult. If you don't like the movie, we could just do something else."

Malik sighs as Ryou stares at him with wide brown eyes. "No it's fine; I don't get freaked out _that _easily." 'How bad could this movie be?'

'_What him to comfort you when you get scared Malik?_'

'Shut up.' Malik mutters grumpily before seeing Ryou grin happily at him. "Okay great! I really love this one," Ryou smiles before walking over to the tv. "Oh and don't worry about the couch. I thoroughly cleaned it while you were in the shower."

Malik grins at his friend before plopping down on said couch. Lavender eyes roam over Ryou's back again as he kneels to put in the movie. '_You know he likes to check you out when you're not looking more than you do to him._' Mariku comments, making Malik blush. '_Maybe you could let me out and I can start things for you_'

Scoffing quietly, Malik rolls his eyes. 'Like hell I'd let you out to molest Ryou'

'_But it sounds fun!_' Mariku whines, smirking as Malik's eye begins to twitch. '_I'd shut up if you'd just make a damn move already. It took Bakura and I know time to kick things off._'

'That's because you two are just sex happy spirits with nothing better to do.' Malik retorts.

Mariku remains quiet for a moment. '_What's better than sex?_'

Before Malik can make a retort, he notices the lights dim with Ryou sitting right next to him on the couch. Ryou pulls up the comforter and drapes it over him and Malik, smiling cutely. Without another word, the movie begins.

* * *

The problem with the movie wasn't what it contains, Malik decided. The effects were a bit out dated and he knows he's scene worse things happen in real life. The main problem was Mariku's commentary in the back of his head. The damn psychopath will either comment on the cheesy effects, wonder what would happen if he tried it on someone, or how sexy Ryou would look moaning underneath him. In the middle of the movie, Ryou had decided to lean on Malik's shoulder, cuddling up against his side. Malik's automatic response was to warp his arm around Ryou's shoulder. Right after he decided to do that did Mariku decide to really torment him.

"Shut up." Malik hisses at Mariku's last particularly nasty comment.

He jumps when he feels a hand grab his own. He glances at the pale hand before looking up to see Ryou smiling sweetly at him. "Mariku bothering you?" Ryou asks, his eyes shining with sympathy. Malik nods his head slowly, his eyes staring intently at Ryou's brown orbs. Ryou's smile draws Malik in closer, causing him to smile back. "I can relate with that since Bakura won't shut up…"

Malik's hand slowly moves up to caress Ryou's cheek, enjoying the feel of the smooth skin rubbing against his hand. Ryou surprises Malik by leaning into the touch, a small smile on his lips. Chocolaty brown eyes peer into Malik's lavender orbs, causing Malik to slowly lean in closer. Their lips are mere inches apart before he hesitates, acting unsure if he should continue on or not. Before Malik can lean away, Ryou grabs his face with pale hands and brings their lips together. Malik's eyes widen in shock as he feels Ryou's lips press against his own in a sweet, albeit unsure, kiss.

Ryou's eyes snap open as he quickly pulls back, a hot blush covering his pale cheeks, staining them a bright red. "Oh my- I-I'm so sorry Malik… B-Bakura took over and I-I er… I mean to say-"

Malik stares dumbly as Ryou stutters out explanations, completely embarrassed. It takes him a couple minutes of blinking before he realises what just happened. Instead of saying that it was perfectly understandable to calm Ryou, he grabs at Ryou's pale chin, bringing him closer for another kiss. Ryou's cut mid-rant, caught completely off guard. His eyes slowly close as he returns the kiss.

'_About damn time…_'

Mariku's comment is ignored as Malik pulls Ryou into his lap, deepening the kiss. Ryou's hands entwine with Malik's golden hair, pulling him closer. Malik's tongue glides across Ryou's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Ryou grants almost instantly. His tongue slithers into Ryou's mouth, enjoying the strangely familiar taste. He pins Ryou down, not breaking the kiss and leans on top of him, straddling Ryou's waist.

They part for air, both panting quietly. Malik looks down at Ryou, savoring how delicious Ryou looks flushed and panting beneath him. He could almost hear Mariku say _I told you so_ but is grateful that Mariku remains silent. Large hazy brown eyes stare up at him, breaking Malik from his thoughts. Malik has the insane surge to just rip Ryou's clothes off and have his way with him. 'Gah what am I thinking? I can't just take advantage of Ryou like this!'

He sits up and moves back to the end of the couch. Ryou looks at him with a confused and almost hurt look before sitting up on his knees. "What is it Malik? Did I do something wrong?"

Malik's cheeks flush at the sweet and innocent way Ryou looks. He quickly shakes his head no before composing his thoughts. "N-no, you did nothing wrong R-Ryou…"

Ryou crawls over to his end of the couch, leaning in closer to the startled Egyptian. "Then what's the problem?" He purrs, his hands running up Malik's thighs.

Malik gasps as Ryou's hands run up and under his shirt. He moans quietly, arching into the cool touch radiating off the pale hands. Ryou climbs back into Malik's lap and begins to kiss along his neck. Malik's hands run along Ryou's back, running down until groping at his rear. Malik moans as Ryou bits on his neck, leaving a dark bruise in place of his teeth.

"I guess t-there isn't one ngh-" He moans, gripping at Ryou's long white hair.

Ryou grins, licking Malik's ear in response. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Malik shivers, all restraints now gone. He pushes Ryou back down and promptly removes Ryou's shirt off for him. The pale body beneath him almost glows in the dark room, glistening with sweat. Malik licks his lips hungrily, his hands running down the pale torso beneath him. Ryou moans loudly as Malik's slim fingers massage over his nipples, causing the nubs to grow hard. Malik takes one of bus into his mouth and begins to suck and bite at it.

"Ahh- M-Malik ngh t-that feels mmm-" Ryou moans out breathlessly.

Smirking, Malik moves to the opposite nipple to give it a similar treatment. "You like that?" He whispers seductively. He chuckles as Ryou meekly nods his head. "I wonder what else you'll like…"

Ryou moans as Malik bites all along his collarbone, his hot breath ghosting over pale skin. Malik's fingers unbutton Ryou's jeans before swiftly pulling them off, leaving Ryou in only his boxers. Ryou's hands reach up and pull at Malik's tank top.

"How is-is it fair for you t-to have all your clothes on?" He questions, gazing at Malik through half-lidded eyes. "Let me h-help you fix that."

Malik grins as Ryou sits up to help discard Malik of his tank top, his pants soon following suit. Ryou's eyes roam over Malik's chest, pal fingers ghosting over the healing scratches left there from last night. Malik shivers at the gentle touches, gently lowering Ryou onto his back. Ryou's arms snake around Malik's shoulders, his pale digits roaming over Malik's scars. Both freeze instantly, Ryou for being worried, and Malik out of instinct. Ryou's fingers begin to gently trace over the scars, hoping to calm Malik down.

Malik shivers at the touches, both from pleasure and a bit from pain. He was worried at first, but the look of compassion in Ryou's eyes reassures Malik that he is not being judged for his past. Ryou's hands move to behind Malik's neck as he pulls the Egyptian down into a passionate kiss. As their tongues swirl along together, tan hands sneak underneath Ryou's boxers. A loud moan escapes Ryou as he feels warm hands wrap around his member. Malik begins to pump Ryou, getting him to moan loudly. "Ngh f-faster ahh-" Ryou hisses.

Smirking fondly, Malik whips off Ryou's underwear and returns to quickly pumping Ryou's length. Moaning loudly, Ryou grips tightly onto Malik, warping his arms around Malik's neck. Malik suddenly lets go, causing Ryou to whimper from the loss. Ryou hisses as he feels Malik rub up against his throbbing erection, scratching at Malik's back.

Grabbing hold of Malik's face, Ryou forces Malik into a heated kiss. They separate, a lustful glow in Ryou's eyes. "Lose t-the damn ngh boxers already." He huffs, pulling at them.

Malik does as instructed before placing his fingers in front of Ryou's mouth. Ryou takes the digits in with no vocal instruction and slowly licks over each one, nipping at the tip of the last finger. Malik moans, pulling his fingers out of Ryou's mouth. He gently kisses at the corner of Ryou's lips, slowly until reaching his mouth. His tongue slides into Ryou's mouth as he adds the first finger, causing the smaller male to fidget uncomfortably. He returns Ryou's attention to the kiss before adding the second finger, stretching and scissoring Ryou. He squirms, adjusting to the intruding feeling. The third and fourth fingers cause Ryou to shout out uncomfortable.

"Shhh, you're doing great." Malik encourages twisting and searching for the little bundle of nerves that will make this all worthwhile.

Ryou's eyes completely glaze over in desire as a loud moan escapes past his throat. "Oh Ra M-Malik!"

Malik smirks, hitting Ryou's prostate again. Ryou screams loudly, pulling Malik closer to his sweaty body. Ever so slowly, Malik pulls outs his fingers, causing Ryou to moan at the loss. Slowly, Malik positions himself before gently entering Ryou.

"Gah- fuck." Ryou swears, pain completely filling his core.

Malik stops and stares at Ryou worriedly, waiting for Ryou to grow accustomed to the feeling before daring to move. Tears form at the corner of Ryous eyes before he shakily nods his head. Malik waits a couple minutes, kissing Ryou's tears away before pulling out and thrusting back in. Ryou grunts at the pain, but moans as the pleasure begins to take over.

Malik pulls out quicker this time and thrusts inside, wishing to give in and just pound into him. "Ra, Ryou y-you're so tight."

Thrusting again, he hits Ryou's prostate, the smaller male arching his back as he sees stars. "Gah M-Malik mmm f-faster."

Malik happily complies, picking up pace and slamming into Ryou's prostate with each thrust. Their loud moans fill the silent house. Malik can feel his climax approaching so he begins pumping Ryou's member in time with each thrust, increasing the volume of Ryou's moans. Just when Ryou feels that e going to burst does he scream Malik's name, cumming into Malik's hand. Malik follows suit, moaning Ryou's name loudly while filling Ryou with his seed. He collapses on top of Ryou's sweaty body, panting heavily before pulling out of him. Malik can hear Ryou's rapid heartbeat against his ear as Ryou's chest goes up and down.

Ryou grins, playing with a few strands of Malik's hair. "And now we know why Kura and Mariku so eagerly take over our bodies. That was bloody brilliant."

Malik chuckles, before crawling up to be eye to eye with Ryou. "True, but now they'll just have to wait until we're done ourselves."

Smirking, Ryou kisses Malik passionately, his hands gripping at his face. "I guess they will." Malik returns the heated kiss, hands roaming all over Ryou's body, both unaware to the movie credits rolling in the background. Inwardly Malik grins, this is going to be a fun day.

* * *

Two figures lay naked on a comfortable couch, a soft blue comforter covering them. The silver haired figure scrunches his eyes before fluttering them open, smirking at what he sees laying beneath him. His hands find their way to the tanned figure's sweet ass, giving it a squeeze. Large purple eyes open lazily, a goofy grin plastered on his face. "Good morning to you to Bakura."

Bakura chuckles darkly, lying back down on the tan Egyptian. "Morning Mariku, who would have thought our persistent teasing would finally get those two to fuck each other."

"I know what you mean. They've wanted that for a long time… I'm just surprised they kept switching positions all day." Mariku states giving Bakura a wink.

He grins, running a finger down Mariku's chest. "Didn't know Ryou had it in him? I sure as hell did, I'm surprised the horny kitten didn't jump him in the shower."

They both chuckle, Mariku's hands sliding around Bakura's waist. "Speaking of jumping, what would you like to do now?"

Bakura smirks, giving Mariku's ass another squeeze. "Well… we could either watch that movie about dead people and scared children or… we could finish what we started last night."

Mariku smirks as Bakura begins biting and kissing at his tanned neck, not waiting for an answer. Tan hands rub against Bakura's pale thighs, causing him to moan loudly. Oh yes, this is going to be a long night.

* * *

**Hey it's now the end. I hope you guys enjoyed the fics! This is for my two buddies on DevArt that requested the different pairings. Flame, Review, or just enjoy!**


End file.
